heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Annoyed Look
The annoyed look, also known as the "Are You Done?" look, happens when heroes or characters go through an embarrassment moment or people talking too much or whenever someone fights them. Examples # Ben Tennyson usually does this whenever he mistransforms. # When Gene and Hi-5 went inside the phone, Gene starts screaming uncontrollably, thinking he will die. Hi-5 just gives an annoyed look and ask "Are you done yet"? # Twilight Sparkle gets annoyed look when Star Tracker came up and telling Princess Cadance that it's fun. Which leads Twilight to move him down. #Sir Edmund Burton's storytelling is interrupted by the Autobot Headmaster Cogman playing an organ. This happens again when Cogman is singing like he was in the opera. # Mittens does an annoyed look when Bolt keeps on barking at her constantly, trying to make her jump out of the tree. # Jenny Wakeman gave her mom an annoyed look when she grounded her because she went to the Crust's cousins sleepover. # Aang gives out annoyed looks whenever someone annoying or stuff (like Zuko picked up the Sun Warriors' dragon egg). # Mrs. Turner gives out an annoyed look when her husband giggles about the name, "Deep Toot". # While visiting at TuffCon, Sanjay and Craig are annoyed when Remington Tufflips' play Cheechopooni has a terrible ending such as, while he's making fun of Carlos Bandana's bald spot and turning it into a song form. # Lincoln Loud gets annoyed when his sisters keep bugging him or stuff. His sisters also gets annoyed looks too whenever another sister or Lincoln does anything stupid. But the most annoyed look with Lincoln is when his sisters and him were at a pool and they been kicked out by all the pool places. # Sunset Shimmer does annoyed look when Trixie told Wallflower that she cannot post her garden in the yearbook. # Trixie does an annoyed look at Sunset Shimmer telling Wallflower that she can totally post it on the yearbook. # Castiel does an annoyed look where paired with Scooby-Doo and Shaggy. # Ragna does an annoyed look when Ruby Rose was asking him about taking a look at his weapon. # Drago and Tigrera does annoyed look when Preyas call them "Dragging-on & Tiger-puss". # Superman does an annoyed look at Green Lantern, when he can't get him out of gum wad and then, he is stuck being his roommate at the Think Tank. # Squidward does an annoyed look when SpongeBob interrupted his introduction to rapper, Travis Scott for Super Bowl LIII, doing his eager dance. # Blue Diamond gives out an annoyed look when Steven and Connie aren't preparing to rescue Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl in the episode, "Change Your Mind". # Kenai gets annoyed by Koda when he is hitting him with a stick when he got trapped by a human trap, also he gets annyoed by Koda talkative. # The Sultan gets an annoyed look when Jasmine has rejected Prince Acmed, just like The rest of The other Princes, ho go to marry her. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:About Heroes